Relaciones Prematrimoniales
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Toda pareja tiene una evolución. Primero se conocen. Evolucionan mutuamente hasta saber todo el uno del otro. Pequeñas muestras de afecto, desde caricias y besos hasta poemas y veladas a la luz de las velas. Y entonces una noche llega el gran final que no es más que el principio. Cuando una oruga se convierte en mariposa. Cuando una pareja se convierte en un único ser, en algo más


Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "La Otra Acera" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

La historia relatada a continuación proviene del hilo argumental iniciado en La Llamada del Elegido

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—

Calidez. El aliento ajeno sobre el hombro. La humedad de una lengua sobre la nuca mientras la recorre hacia la oreja. La tirantez de unos dientes que juegan con el lóbulo derecho. Unos dedos fríos que se caldean a medida que se adentran en territorio inexplorado. Un quejido que es más un susurro del alma que brota de cada poro ante unas sensaciones tan grandiosas y placenteras como sorprendentes y novedosas.

Jamás se ha sentido así, solo puede compararlo con su primer beso hace ya unos años. Un beso que empezó robado y termino en la unión a todos los niveles de dos mentes adolescentes que no tenían claro que hacían pero si sabían que era lo correcto y su destino. Dos niñas que habían crecido juntas. Siempre ayudándose mutuamente a progresar, aprender y crecer. Y ahora aprenden de la forma más intima posible. Ahora lo libros que adornan las estanterías de la casa y las películas románticas que ven encerradas en mantas son una mera ilusión sombreada que no es ni un atisbo de lo que en realidad es.

Un beso sencillo es como una detonación. El cuerpo empieza arder, electrificado se tensa y el vello se pone de punta mientras los labios se amoldan a su homologo y tratan de sincronizarse en una lucha que tiene más de baile que de desafío. Ambas comparten el momento sin llegar a comprender una decima parte de todo lo que se están diciendo sin decir nada. Las caricias, no son caricias. Es un incendio forestal inmenso. Lava en plena erupción abrasando la piel al mismo tiempo que un glaciar se derrite bajo ella en un movimiento de alud.

Al principio solo son caricias inocentes. Dedos que rosan brazos. Dos torsos envueltos en sus camisas que se juntan tratando de fundirse. Una mano que baja pícaramente y envuelve un muslo enclaustrado en un vaquero. La tela empieza a estorbar. No saben cómo pero tienen la pericia suficiente para que los botones vuelen por el aire y la ropa caiga al suelo.

Se alejan una de la otra con dificultad, como si fueran dos imanes que no pueden separarse. Se admiran mutuamente. Es la primera vez que se ven realmente. Antes, durante años, a escondidas en pasillos oscuros y torres vacías, experimentaban entre ellas tratando de averiguar sus límites. La imprudencia les costó ruinosas interrupciones.

Nunca podían llegar lejos, siempre escuchaban pasos, voces o sentían que alguien les observaba. Nunca era nada y la decepción se convertía rápidamente en rutina cuando noche tras noche nunca lograban ir más allá de simples besos. Era desesperante y a la vez parecía indicativo de que no era su momento. Prince y Luna pactaron aguardar a poder usar la soledad a su favor.

Y ahora la soledad las envuelve como una manta reconfortante. Han pasado años. Han madurado y su vida estudiantil es un vago recuerdo en una nueva vida de estudio animal. Resguardadas en su hogar infranqueable e inexpugnable, dan rienda suelta a una pasión que como un volcán en erupción, explota de la forma más salvaje y primigenia.

Se tienen la una a la otra y no existe nada más. Ni sus propios cuerpos. Luna solo siente la piel de Prince sobre la suya. Prince solo siente las piernas de Luna rodeando su cintura. Nota el peso de ella cuando se cuelga sobre su cuello. Sus cuerpos avanzan a trompicones por una sala en penumbra hasta apoyarse sobre una pared. Luna siente el frío mármol en su espalda y el calor humano en su pecho. Nota sus caderas contra las de Prince. Es una sensación que le provoca escalofríos a lo largo de la columna. Pequeños espasmos que la obligan a cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio para no gritar.

Dedos que envuelven bustos y manos que tiran de cabelleras. Eso es en lo que se convierten los pensamientos de Luna y Prince. Apenas tienen el más mínimo pensamiento lógico. No son capaces de ver a su alrededor. Solo se ven la una a la otra en una fulgurante noche de pasión. Luna ve los pequeños lunares en las caderas de Prince, forman un semicírculo. Prince ve la pequeña cicatriz del brazo derecho de Luna, la que se causo buscando sirenas en un estanque de carpas japonesas. Luna ve la linea de pecas que cubre el rostro de Prince y realza sus maravillosos ojos azul cielo.

No lo ven pero lo sienten a un nivel casi imperceptible del subconsciente. Sus propias esencias, como tentáculos de pura energía etérea empiezan a surgir de su piel junto al sudor. Empiezan a entrelazarse, fundirse en uno solo. La energía azul y blanca de ambas quedan convertidas en una sola energía de un tono añil. Se han compenetrado a tantos niveles que sus propias esencias dejan de existir por separado. Incapaces de sobrevivir individualmente se han aliado en una fusión etérea.

Una simbiosis que las une a niveles tan profundos que jamás volverán a estar solas. Pero ninguna lo nota. Puede sentirlo, casi como una visión por el rabillo del ojo pero no son conscientes de forma real. Aun así lo que sienten en ese instante las bloquea. Sus espaldas se arquean. Caen al suelo entre jadeos y gemidos sin saber que ha sido eso. No tienen muy claro que acaban de sentir, pero saben que quieren repetirlo, una y otra y otra vez. Y poco a poco se dan cuenta de algo obvio para ambas pero que ha tardado en salir a la luz.

— No puedo vivir sin ti. — Pronunció sin aliento Prince cogiendo de la mano a Luna. Ella la miró con sus enormes y siempre sorprendidos ojos azules. Pestañeó con esa aura de inocencia inquebrantable envolviendo su cuerpo cubierto de deseos carnales.

— Casémonos, Petunia Prince Potter. — Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, pero con confianza y determinación.

— ¡No me llames así! — Se quejó Prince pellizcándola y provocando la risa de ambas. — Señorita Potter.

— Por su puesto, señorita Lovegood.


End file.
